1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data communication apparatus having an electronic mail transmission function, an electronic mail data producing method, and a program for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, methods have been proposed in which a facsimile apparatus transmits image data obtained by reading an original by a scanner, as an attached file by electronic mail to the Internet. For example, image data obtained by reading an image on an original by a scanner of a facsimile apparatus is transmitted in a TIFF (Tag Image File Format) by electronic mail.
A description will be given of a method of transmitting an electronic mail by a conventional facsimile apparatus.
First, a user sets originals to be transmitted in a reader of the facsimile apparatus, and selects a destination and instructs the facsimile apparatus to start the transmission.
The facsimile apparatus reads the originals set in the reading section on a sheet-by-sheet basis to code the read images in the MMR (Modified Modified READ) method, and then converts the coded data into TIFF files. In this TIFF conversion, TIFFClassF header information is added to the top of image data in a G3 format to generate TIFF image data. The TIFF image data, which is binary data, is converted into text data. An electronic mail header is then added to the TIFF image data that is to be converted into the text data. At this time, as the name of the subject of the electronic mail and the file name of a file attached thereto, a predetermined fixed name is added or a desired name is manually input by the user. Upon completion of data in an electronic mail format in this manner, the electronic mail is transmitted by SMTP (Simple Mail Transfer Protocol).
In the conventional facsimile apparatus, however, as the file name of a file attached to an electronic mail, a predetermined fixed ones are added or a desired name is manually input by the user. This gives rise to the problem that if the predetermined fixed name is added, the content of the added name cannot be determined at the destination that receives the electronic mail, and if the desired name is manually input, the operation of manually inputting the name is complicated.